User talk:Lancer1289
Cerberus Daily News I wanted to ask I noticed when going through the Cerberus daily news archive that apparently the first three entries were unrecorded accidentally. anyone considered searching youtube for day one videos of mass effect 2? I am sure there was a ton of un-boxing videos, and alot of first impressions videos, a lot of day one/two/three mass effect videos that might have caught those entries . . . just a thought ralok 20:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) mass effect wiki/disease page hello there, I would like to suggest that you guys make a disease page since there are alot of diseases in teh mass effect universe. Kind of like what you did with drugs and entertainment. I can name at least three diseases, scale itch, corpalis syndrom (garrus' mother has it), keprals syndrome . . . there are a few others I think, I am sure there is one or two in the cerberus daily news. ralok 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) oh also, according to the drugs page on the mass effect wiki Batarians are immune to the effects of red sand (I have read the book too) but according to lair of the shadow broker Garrus killed one with red sand contact to the eyes. Apparently it is still deadly too them. ralok 07:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki can I be unbanned from the mass effect wiki now? It has been a long time since I was permabanned and . . . honestly my life is considerably different now, and being permabanned on the mass effect wiki is smudging my reputation on wikia. I wont be editing on the mass effect wiki much (I dont have much time for editing these days, I am married.) If I dont get unblocked, I would like to suggest something. Making a combined page for food and drinks (like entertainment, fishes, drugs, and diseases) called "Consumables" ralok (talk) 07:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) javik and the pods I am sorry to intrude, but it is not speculation that power was shut off on the other pods to keep Javiks active. The scene makes it very clear. Vendetta: Sensors are damaged, automatic reactivation is not an option. You will remain in stasis until a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to a power shortage. Javik: Do not shut off more pods! I need the few that are left. Vendetta: Power needs will be triaged appropriatly. I had to look up "Triaged" to understand what it mean, but the definition is according to dictionary.com 1. the process of sorting victims, as of a battle or disaster, to determine medical priority in order to increase the number of survivors. 2. the determination of priorities for action in an emergency. So according to the VI the pods would be shut off if needed Vendetta: You will be the voice of our people. This final line is important because it places Javik as being the priority. The dialogue of this scene shows that indeed other pods were likely shut off to maintain power to Javiks pod, other accidents may have occured in the 50,000 years to disable the pods. But the VI vendetta makes it very clear that he would shut off the power to the other pods if necessary. There is not proof that he did shut off any of the pods, but he VI demonstrates that he is more than willing to. ralok (talk) 07:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC)